Rebirth
by Parlev
Summary: Era... como si estuviera ahogándome. Como si estuviera muriéndome. Perdía la esperanza, pero tenía miedo, tenía frío, aun quería ser salvado. Yullen/ Kanda x Allen.
1. Prólogo

**Ɛ** **Renace** **З**

 **Escrito:** Long/short fic.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** Yullen (Kanda x Allen)  
 **Narrador:** Primera persona.  
 **Anime:** -Man.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Romance/ drama.  
 **Contenidos:** Escolar/ Amistad/ Depresión/ Deportes/ Artes/  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.  
 **Advertencias:** Allen no es bueno dibujando, eso lo hemos visto en el anime/manga, pero aquí contraproducentemente es pintor. / A pesar de su actitud cannon, debido a la historia tiene más una personalidad depresiva y algunas cosas contrarias debido a esta depresión, estoy metiendo al personaje a una situación un tanto complicada y estoy jugando con su psicología, eso no quiere decir que voy a hacer al personaje Oc (para eso hago algo original) simplemente jugaré un poco con él. / Kanda es menor que Allen… because YOLO x'DDDD (Solo un par de años)

 **-Ɛ°З-**

Era… como si estuviera ahogándome, hundiéndome en un obscuro e interminable mundo de desesperación. Luchando contra agresivas olas que no me dejaban escapar. Peleando contra la agresiva marea en una noche obscura, sin luna ni estrellas, sin nadie que me escuchara pedir auxilio, sin nadie que pudiera venir a rescatarme.

No sentía nada.

No podía respirar.

« _Ayuda_ »

Cada vez me hundía más, el cuerpo me pesaba, el corazón me dejaba de palpitar, me ardía la nariz y el oxígeno se estaba perdiendo entre las burbujas que pasaban a mi lado, la sal del mar me quemaba la garganta y me raspaba la nariz, el aire me estaba haciendo falta.

Me estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cada vez estaba más y más abajo. Perdía todo lo que tenía en este mundo, todo se me estaba yendo de las manos.

« _Ayuda_ »

Y yo estaba perdiendo la esperanza, no quería ni podía seguir luchando.

Cada minuto de lucha me dejaba más cansado, no veía, no respiraba, ya no estaba sintiendo nada.

Solo pensaba, escuchaba al mar burlándose de mi debilidad, riéndose estruendosamente de mí.

Pensé en mi padre y en aquella vieja promesa, le pedí perdón por ser un cobarde y dejarme arrastrar a este mar de desesperación y locura, donde mi vida se iba apagando poco a poco.

« _Ayuda_ »

No era nada, me estaba reduciendo a cenizas.

Aun así tenía miedo, tenía frío, aun quería ser salvado, quería gritar por ayuda, aun sabiendo que nadie iba a escucharme, a pesar de saber que nadie estaba allí para sostener mi mano y sacarme de aquí.

Estaba solo.

Otra vez.

« _Ayuda_ »

El agua cubrió mi cuerpo, lo abrazo como si me estuviera dando la bienvenida, me consumió por completo y me jalo a ese mundo obscuro y sin retorno, " _tengo miedo",_ mi vida se esfumo con un simple soplido. Derribo todo a su paso.

« _Ayuda_ »

« _Auxilio_ »

« _Sálvame_ »

 **Notas:**

 **Bien pues… a ver que sale, tengo una buena idea con esto pero espero no quedarme a la mitad y sacarlo todo, aun no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener por eso puse eso de short/long fic por si termina siendo uno o lo otro x'DD**

 **Otra vez, lo siento por lo Oc que puedan presenciar, es solo que soy nueva en este fandom, ténganme paciencia para hacerme con las personalidades, son difíciles de entender a veces y más de manejar, Allen no se compara con Eren ni Kanda con Levi, ya llevo mucho trabajando en el riren que me acostumbre x'DDD**

 **En fin… espero que la idea les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	2. The truth

_Me moría. La vida se me acababa y con ella todos mis sueños y esperanzas._

 _Deje salir mi último aliento convertido en burbujas de vida que flotaban hacia el sol que poco a poco se apagaba. La cristalina superficie del agua se estaba obscureciendo, por fin…_

→ **The Truth.**

El aliento de vida.

Un grito ahogado que regresa de golpe, algo que te devuelve a la realidad.

Jadeo un instante mientras enfoco la vista de nuevo en la habitación, tratando de regresar a mi vida cotidiana, una vez que sé que estoy a salvo me enredo entre las cobijas y dejo que estas me den su calor por otro rato, miro las paredes pintadas de un descolorido beige a mi lado, hay algunas manchas de rojo y rosa, toco la fría superficie, en un intento de mantenerme pegado a la realidad.

Me incorporo, enfoco la ventana abierta, esta me muestra que ya hay rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, al parecer el verano está haciendo su aparición.

Me siento aplastado, igual a _esos_ días, aunque la diferencia está en que no estoy tan agobiado ni tan machacado, tal vez es solo porque hoy es mi último día, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de mudarme a un apartado lugar de la mano de Dios.

Últimamente no tengo inspiración, las ideas se han esfumado para siempre en alguna parte de mi cerebro, lo que hace que todo sea tan frustrante y agobiante, por eso he decidido irme por algún tiempo a una casa que está en Porta Celi. Algo así como unas vacaciones de todo.

Me levanto sintiendo el cuerpo frío y un tanto entumido, busco entre un montón de cosas mis pantuflas y me pongo una sudadera vieja para protegerme del poco frío que suele acumularse en mi habitación por las noches.

Veo la lista de cosas por hacer que hice en una vieja libreta de hojas amarillentas desde hace un par de días.

—Creo que solo falta meter en cajas algunas cosas. —me digo a mí mismo saliendo de mi habitación.

Repito la lista dentro de mi mente al menos unas diez veces a lo largo de toda la mañana, tratando de mantenerme ocupado para no pensar en nada más que en el viaje y en el posible descanso que pueda tener a partir de ahora si todo sale según los planes.

Al medio día tomo un baño rápido antes de continuar con el resto de mi equipaje y cuando caen las tres de la tarde, todo parece estar en orden y al fin terminado, es extraño, planee esto hasta la semana pasada, todo fue muy apresurado. Me pregunto si no era necesario tomármelo con calma.

—Allen.

Del otro lado de la puerta mosquitera veo a Lavi tratando de abrirla con ambas manos.

—Vas a romperla. —le aviso. —Tienes que empujarla para abrirla.

Me adelanto para ayudarle pero luego de que él hace su intento termina botando la chapa, cayendo de bruces al piso.

—Te dije.

Se queja y con cuidado se levanta, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y la camiseta.

—Odio tu puerta. —dice molesto.

Niego divertido con la cabeza. Que se le va a hacer.

—Bueno, ¿estás listo? —pregunta viendo mi casa. —Vaya, parece… un… lugar para fantasmas.

—Lo sé. No sé cuándo voy a volver por lo que quiero que los muebles estén lo mejor posiblemente protegidos del polvo. —comento al ver los sillones y la mesa de centro cubiertos con sábanas blancas.

—¿Estás seguro de querer irte? —pregunta.

—Si. —respondo, aunque una parte aun desea quedarse aquí, tiene miedo de irse.

Tardamos unos veinte minutos subiendo las cajas con mis pertenencias personales a la parte trasera de la camioneta que ha traído para llevarme hasta Porta Celi. Cierro la casa y antes de irme doy un suspiro apesadumbrado, es realmente difícil pensar que me voy de vacaciones por un largo tiempo indefinido, que no volveré a este lugar.

Me siento nostálgico de alguna manera.

En el asiento del copiloto va la caja protectora de Tim y mi bolsa con mis cosas más accesibles.

De aquí hasta Celi son aproximadamente cuatro horas de viaje, paramos en más de una ocasión por comida y alguna cosa para entretenernos, hablamos y bromeamos, Tim se mete en mis bolsillos para morder las envolturas de los chocolates y a mitad del viaje nos detenemos para estirar las piernas y para que Lavi descanse.

Pienso que quizás hubiera sido mejor irme en autobús, pero ni él ni Leena me dejaran viajar solo y mucho menos en transporte público, lo que es algo frustrante. A veces me desespera eso de no poder manejar un auto.

Hace mucho que no viajo a Porta Celi, allí fue donde pasaba mis vacaciones de verano con mi padre durante la mayor parte de mi infancia, luego de que muriera y Cross tomara mi custodia deje de venir. Es extraño que recordara este olvidado lugar para un retiro de varios meses, incluso años.

Pasamos por el centro de Celi, un pueblecillo bastante curioso y adorable, de esos lugares abandonados que la gente no suele ver en los mapas porque no destaca, pero posee muchas cosas para ver y recorrer, de vez en cuando aventureros alocados llegan a parar a este lugar, a algunos les extraña que no sea popular teniendo en cuenta que Porta Celi se encuentra casi al borde de la capital, pero como es tan pequeño muchos suelen evitarlo y tomar la interestatal para llegar más rápido al siguiente Distrito. Y eso es bueno, hace que este lugar siga manteniendo su esencia.

Sonrió al ver las calles empedradas de su centro, las casas rusticas al lado del camino y los viejos locales antiguos, uno suele recordar los pueblos victorianos al verlos.

Mi casa se encuentra muy al fondo del pueblo, oculta entre una maraña de árboles y madre naturaleza, algunas veces cuando niño pensaba que vivíamos en una jungla como de las películas del libro de la selva, creo que por eso jamás me tomaba muy en serio mis labores en las vacaciones, pensaba que formaba parte de alguna película.

Lavi aparca un poco más arriba del lugar donde está la casa, no podemos llegar más allá porque atrofiaríamos las llantas, tendremos que acarrear el equipaje poco a poco.

Busco la llave dentro de la mochila, una llave de metal pesado y antiguo, por un momento pienso en que la cerradura debe estar oxidada, pero al final solo resulta estar un poco atascada debido al tiempo de abandono, la madera de la puerta cruje al empujarla y suelta mucho polvo, el piso rechina y parece que en cualquier momento van a salir fantasmas de cada esquina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que no vienes? —pregunta mi compañero detrás de mí tapándose la boca para no aspirar el polvo.

—Muchos años. —respondo dando un paso al frente.

Tanteamos a lo largo de la pared para encontrar el interruptor que logra darle un poco de iluminación amarillenta al lugar.

La sala sigue exactamente igual a como la recuerdo, con un largo librero cubriendo la pared del fondo, la pequeña mesa de té, los sillones con coberturas rojas, un mueble con figurines de porcelana y del techo una araña pequeña para alumbrar. Sonrió al verlo todo, casi puedo ver a mi pequeño pasado corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar una mariposa intrusa.

Un poco más allá están las escaleras que dan al siguiente piso, las habitaciones y el baño, más arriba hay un sótano con un montón de recuerdos y memorias olvidadas, a la izquierda del librero esta un pasillo que da a la cocina, un despacho y el jardín trasero, a pesar de la construcción exterior el lugar es bastante amplio y cómodo, teniendo lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Lavi deja la primera caja a un lado del sillón más largo.

— Te vas a divertir remodelando todo esto. —comenta antes de salir por el resto de mi equipaje.

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

Los hombros me rechistan y la espalda no deja de dolerme, haciendo que ligeros espasmos la recorran de abajo hacia arriba, Lavi dijo que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo al traer las cajas, pero el cielo estaba empezando a nublarse y no quería que todo terminara mojado, no me arrepiento de ayudarle a que todo fuera más rápido, pero ahora debo pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Eres testarudo. —comenta metiéndose una galleta a la boca.

—Lo siento. —contesto con una sonrisa. —Pero al menos hemos terminado.

—Sí, eso es bueno. Me quedaré solo esta noche a dormir, mañana tengo que volver a casa para la escuela. —asiento.

A comparación mía, Lavi estudia Arqueología en la Universidad Central, si no me equivoco terminará dentro de pocos semestres.

Como el viaje ha sido pesado y la comida un poco simple, decidimos dormir temprano.

Lo malo de esto, es que aunque tengamos camas en buen estado, las sabanas están sucias y llenas de polvo, así que tenemos que perder tiempo buscando sabanas limpias dentro de las cajas con mis pertenencias, aunque marque todo no recuerdo en que caja las coloque.

Timcanpy se pierde dentro del armario que está en mi habitación, supongo que busca algún sitio cálido o simplemente está explorando este lugar nuevo para él, una vez que las luces se apaguen supongo que me vendrá a buscar para poder dormir en paz.

Esta noche no tengo sueños, supongo que estoy tan cansado que no logró pensar con claridad, lo cual es muy agradable, últimamente no dejo de soñar con el mar, a veces se mezclan escenas del accidente y de Mana, lo que provoca que no pueda dormir correctamente o despierte gritando a mitad de la noche.

 _Mana…_

Durante la mañana solo encuentro una nota de Lavi despidiéndose y avisando que vendrá el fin de semana para ayudarme con cualquier cosa que me haga falta, también pide perdón por tomar una caja de galletas y otros alimentos enlatados que traje para alimentarme los primeros días aquí.

 _«Leena vendrá a visitarte en estos días, así que no estarás tan solo, de este lado del mundo es más fácil hacerte visitas un poco más seguido.»_

Como vivo en el Distrito Oeste estoy más lejos de mis amistades, mi trabajo y mis problemas me obligaron a alejarme un tanto de ellos, estando en Porta Celi me tienen un poco más vigilado y están al tanto de mí, a ellos dos les agrado mucho la idea de venir a pasar unas vacaciones aquí. Aunque a Leenale le preocupe que tenga el colapso mental que me arrastra hasta acá.

Suspiro.

Se supone que vengo a redimirme, no a acumular más preocupaciones.

Me pongo un overol lleno de pintura, unas botas de plástico decorado y una cofia blanca para cubrirme el cabello, en algún lugar de las cajas encuentro un cubre bocas, me mantendré muy ocupado redecorando este lugar, entre limpiando y acomodando todo, el tiempo se me irá de las manos.

 _El mundo colapsaba, las esperanzas se perdían y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo sentarme en primera fila y observar todo mientras se caía a pedazos._

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	3. Answer

_El frio recorría mi piel, como un montón de cuchillos delgados y afilados, cortando cada milímetro como si estuviesen rebuscando algún tipo de tesoro valioso debajo._

 _Aún estaba necesitado de respuestas._

→ **Answer.**

A Leenale la conocí cuando tenía ocho años, poco tiempo después de hacer mi primera presentación en una galería en el centro de Londres, ella quería ser crítico de arte y estaba allí haciendo su primer intento con uno de sus profesores del Centro Artístico.

Tiempo después ella se convirtió en mi primera ayudante y así nos hicimos amigos, aún sigue siendo mi asesora y ayudante durante su tiempo libre.

Hace cinco años se casó y ahora espera a su primer hijo. Realmente estoy feliz por ella.

Así que cuando viene a visitarme a Porta Celi, tres días después de mi llegada, no deja de narrarme cómo es que ha sido su embarazo durante estos cuatro meses de no vernos.

—A veces me es un poco complicado dormir. —dice con algo de desánimo.

—No sé qué decirte, en realidad no sé mucho de ello, me gustaría ayudarte con ello. —comento con una sonrisa y ella se ríe.

—No tienes que decir nada. —agrega quitándole importancia agitando la mano izquierda. —Pero bueno, no vine a aburrirte con mi vida, dime ¿Cómo has estado tú? No te he visto en cuatro meses, a pesar de que hablamos continuamente es mejor vernos en persona.

—He estado mejor. —digo, aunque ella no me cree, su rostro lo dice. —En serio. —reafirmo antes de que comente algo. —He estado mejor.

Ella tuerce los labios y me palmea los hombros.

—Lavi me dijo que aún tenías pesadillas. —comenta con precaución.

Suspiro y miro hacia otro lado.

—Siempre tengo pesadillas, Leenale, no es algo extraño.

Esta vez me mira triste y preocupada, aprieta los labios en un intento de sonrisa y después niega lentamente.

—No me digas si no quieres. Solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros, siempre estaremos para ti, no lo olvides. —dicho eso se incorpora y entra a la cocina, me pide permiso para cocinar algo y minutos después escucho el choque del metal de las cacerolas chocando unas con otras y las hornillas siendo encendidas.

 _Es… complicado._ Pienso.

Sé que no estoy solo, todos los días me lo repito, que tengo amigos en los que puedo apoyarme cuando lo necesite, que ellos no van a dudar en ayudarme si lo pido pero… es complicado.

A pesar de saber que no me encuentro completamente abandonado, me siento de esa manera. Solo en algún lugar frio y solitario, sin nada ni nadie que me escuche cuando grito de miedo en las noches de invierno, totalmente alejado del mundo. La sensación de vacío se acrecienta en mi pecho y entonces me jala a un lugar obscuro del que algunas veces es muy difícil salir, a veces no logro escapar por completo y me ahogo allí. Es entonces cuando los fármacos tienen el ancla agresiva de obligarme a seguir aquí. En la realidad.

Realmente es complicado vivir de esta manera.

—Bak dice que tal vez vayamos a Paris durante las vacaciones, pero le he dicho que como asesora de arte viaje mucho tiempo allá y la verdad me cansa. Yo voto por mejor visitar otros lugares más relajados, no sé, tal vez… ¿Eh? ¿Allen?

—Seborga.

— ¿Eh?

—Deberían visitar Seborga. —alzo el rostro y le sonrió.

—Seborga… mmm… suena bien. Se lo comentaré. —con la espátula gira el filete dentro de la sartén y suena el crujir del aceite.

—Me ha rondando por la cabeza ese lugar, así que… ¿por qué no?, tal vez puedas tomar buenas tomas fotográficas de allá. Bak es un buen fotógrafo después de todo.

—Tienes razón. —me devuelve la sonrisa y luego vuelve su atención a la cocina.

Ella vive aquí en Porta Celi, se mudó luego de casarse, así que la noticia de que vendría a darme unas vacaciones acá le alegro mucho, es amable y amigable, siempre le sonríe a todo mundo, es un encanto de persona cuanto no la haces enojar.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo especial?

—No, con eso está bien. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Anda come. Sé que sabes atenderte por ti mismo, eres independiente y todo, pero me gustaría que contrataras a alguien que te ayudara o… no sé, se me ocurría que Lavi viniera a vivir contigo.

 _Así que es eso._

—Lavi tiene muchas cosas que hacer con la universidad, a pesar de estar relativamente cerca, la universidad le quedaría a más de dos horas de aquí. Contando que el transporte no llega a acá y su abuelo no le deja usar la camioneta a su gusto, aparte de que la carretera principal está a media hora caminando. —explico con amabilidad mientras pico la carne bañada en salsa.

—En las vacaciones podría. —insiste.

—Recuerda que él ya no tiene vacaciones, tiene que trabajar y hacer proyectos extraescolares, ya casi esta por graduarse. Gracias por preocuparte, Leena, pero estoy bien. Este lugar me relaja, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Aun así parece reacia a seguir con el tema.

—Tal vez…

—No te preocupes. —le corto antes de que continúe. —Además, quiero estar solo, vine a buscar un poco de inspiración antes de volver a la ciudad y continuar pintando, alguien rondando por aquí no sería de mucha ayuda.

Aunque no se nota realmente convencida lo deja por la paz, al menos por ahora.

El resto de su visita se resume en ver los nuevos arreglos que he hecho en la casa, ayudarme a elegir la pintura de las paredes y a dejarme un catálogo de mueblería, también a acompañarme al pueblo para comprar víveres y arreglos que pueden darle algo de vida a la casa.

—Por cierto. —mientras se pone de nuevo su abrigo se gira a verme. — ¿Aun sigues medicándote?

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

La quinta mañana luego de mi llegada a Celi es realmente fría, a pesar de estar acercándose el verano el clima difiere mucho y hace que uno no sepa que hacer. Las ganas de levantarse de la cama realmente se esfuman al ver el cielo gris, aun así, recojo fuerzas de algún lugar para ponerme la sudadera que cuelga del soporte de la cama y las pantuflas desgastadas.

Tim se hace bolita dentro de su jaula, solo saca su cabeza del montón de tela que lo cubre para ver qué es lo que provoca el ruido, luego simplemente desaparece otra vez dentro del nido que ha hecho.

—Buenos días. —digo.

Entro al baño para lavarme la cara y arreglarme el cabello antes de comenzar de nuevo la labor de limpieza.

Ayer llame a la mueblería para pedir un nuevo comedor, una estantería para la sala y un librero más grande del que hay, muchos de los muebles que hay aquí realmente parecen haber vivido toda una eternidad, están desgastados, viejos, rotos y algunos incluso inservibles, llenos de hongo y humedad. Estos últimos días he estado desalojando y metiendo todo en cajas, al menos todo lo que sirve para que no se termine de maltratar, el resto lo he estado acumulando para llevarlo al depósito de basura la semana entrante.

Realmente tengo mucho trabajo aquí para despejarme de todo al menos por un mes. Ese es el tiempo que calculo terminare de limpiar y remodelar este olvidado lugar.

Al inicio de la tarde, cuando el sol da indicios de querer asomarse un poco, saco a Tim para que le den los rayos del sol al menos por unos minutos, realmente se pone de malas si se la pasa en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo o no ve algún otro paisaje más allá de las paredes y muebles. Le he tenido que explicar varias veces que no puedo dejarlo salir dentro de la casa por el polvo, los insectos y posiblemente otros ratones que pueda haber por allí escondidos.

Mientras hago trabajo de jardinería, con el propósito de que me dé algo de sol a mí también, veo una camioneta grande acercándose por entre el feo camino de tierra y piedras, luego se estaciona mal y Lavi sale despotricando sobre el hecho de que ese camino necesita ser pavimentado para que pueda entrar con más facilidad.

—Si las personas entraran más fácil acá dejaría de ser un misterio y pasaría a ser un lugar para turistear. —respondo a eso.

—Al menos un camino para que pueda entrar sin tener miedo de que las llantas derrapen. —contrataca.

—Debiste entonces dejarla en el camino antes de entrar acá.

Luego de eso se encoje de hombros y llega hasta donde estoy.

—Vaya, has hecho un gran trabajo en estos últimos días y yo que pensaba venir a ayudarte durante los fines de semana.

—Solo he iniciado, aun puedes venir a echar una mano.

—Eh, dije que pensaba venir, ya deseche la idea. Lo haces bien solo.

Niego con la cabeza como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño pequeño.

—Pensé que vendrías hasta dentro de una semana. Quizá incluso dos. —me limpio el sudor de la frente y lo invito a pasar dentro de la casa.

Antes de entrar, tomo la jaula de Tim y lo arrastro conmigo, aun no le tengo confianza a dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo. Podría haber gatos salvajes u otros animales no amigables.

—Sí, no pensaba venir hasta dentro de dos semanas que termináramos la exploración en las ruinas del sur pero… bueno, ocurrió un contratiempo. —explica dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

—¿Paso algo? —dejo la jaula de Tim junto a la ventana y yo me quito el sombrero dejando que el sudor de mi cabello me escurra por las sienes.

—Nada grave, solo, bueno, pensé que sería buena idea invitarte, ya que no tienes nada importante que hacer que ver por esta vieja choza.

Entrecierro los ojos poniendo cara de pocos amigos, él entiende la indirecta y solo se ríe.

—Uno de los patrocinadores de la exploración me pidió un favor, y como es uno de los más pesados dentro de la corporación obviamente no puedo negármele. —explica. —Su hijo estudia en la preparatoria nacional y el jueves hará una presentación de esgrima, algo así como una competencia amistosa para presentar el deporte en la escuela y al equipo, pero como él no puede venir porque está en el extranjero me pidió que fuera yo en su lugar, es un padre amoroso y piensa que dejar solo a su niño en la competencia es una calamidad.

—Y yo…

—Vendrás conmigo, será divertido. Necesitas un cambio de aires.

Me quejo y hago una mueca de insatisfacción.

—Anda, además te puede dar buenas ideas, visitaras un nuevo lugar y tendrás por primera vez la sensación de ir a la escuela, al menos a una de verdad.

—No dejarás que diga que no. —repongo un poco de malas.

—Exacto, además me ayudarías mucho y al chico también.

—¿Al menos le conoces?

—Solo lo he visto un par de veces cuando trabajo con su padre. —dicho eso desvía la mirada al techo, como si recordara algo poco agradable, lo cual me provoca mala espina.

—Está bien, ¿Por qué no?

Sonríe y sube los pies a la mesa de centro.

—Dime que ya has preparado algo de comer, estoy hambriento.

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

 _En las noches obscuras de pesadillas, me ponía a gritar por auxilio. Los tentáculos fríos del pánico se apoderaban de mí, me absorbían el poco aire que podía tener y luego me tronaban los huesos, en un indicio claro de quien era quien tenía la batalla ganada._

 _Y yo… no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

 **Notas:**

 **Por alguna razón mientras creaba el esqueleto de la historia me llego a la mente una Leenale mayor, con una vida de casada e incluso con hijos, es extraño.**

 **En la línea jerárquica de los personajes en cuanto a edad serían primero Leenale con veintiocho, Lavi con veintiuno y Allen con veinte. (Esto en cuanto a personajes que ya ha aparecido x'D)**

 **Se supone que quería hacer este fic semanal pero debido a que estuve ante el estresante final de semestre pues me dedique a sacar dos materias que me faltaban y a pelarme con mis compañeritos que no hacen nada u.u y no sé qué tal me vaya en estas vacaciones por lo cual no prometeré nada.**

 **En fin…**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	4. Hope and Glory

_Aun trataba de contener el aliento que me daba algo de vida, pataleaba con fuerza la aplastante marea que me consumía, deseaba salir, deseaba volver a ver el brillante cielo azul._

 _Aún tenía esperanzas para seguir respirando._

→ **Hope and glory.**

Debute como pintor a muy temprana edad, mi padre me impulso a crecer como tal al ver que tenía cierto interés en las pinturas y pinceles, me lleno la habitación de cuadernillos y colores, de repente mi vida solo giro a eso y no conocí más allá de ese arte y algunos parecidos.

Por esa razón no estudie más allá de la primaria básica. Al cumplir los ocho años, luego de mi debut, me dedique a estar en las galerías y en estudios trabajando, algunas veces también en clases particulares con profesionales del dibujo, pintura, escultura, etc. Todo para abarcar más áreas del arte de las acuarelas y colores. Destaque mucho en esa época y conocí la cúspide de la fama en menos de un año, fui conocido como un prodigo de la pintura en muchas partes del mundo.

Viaje a muchos países gracias a las galerías y presentaciones a las que era invitado y donde mi propio arte era expuesto. Mucha gente pensaba que era una barbarie que un niño tuviera esa vida tan agitada y algunos incluso abogaron para que tuviera una vida normal, como cualquier niño. Pero mis decisiones me llevaron a donde estoy ahora. No sé qué tanto me hubiera ayudado haber truncado mi carrera en ese entonces y volverme alguien ordinario. Tal vez volver a la pintura años más tarde hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero eso ya jamás podre saberlo.

Gracias a esa vida no supe lo que era ir a una escuela, tener amigos, cometer travesuras o ese tipo de cosas, nunca tuve nada de eso y no recuerdo haber anhelado eso tampoco, tal vez porque jamás me relacione con personas de mi misma edad, siempre con adultos y su lenguaje tan complicado de entender.

Algunos dicen que me salte una importante etapa en mi desarrollo para meterme a un lugar que no conocía o no debía conocer hasta ya entrada la edad que tengo actualmente.

A esa edad no sentí que nada me faltara realmente, prácticamente tenia al mundo a mis pies y eso me gustaba. Que el resto supiera de mí, que admiraran lo que era capaz de crear con mis pequeñas manos.

Pero… la gran cúspide que logre escalar en muy poco tiempo hizo que resbalara en un segundo y todo mi reinado se despedazara a mí alrededor.

Cuando cumplí doce, mi padre me confesó que se arrepentía de haberme dado esa vida y que se castigaba por ello, jamás pensó que todo eso me haría un daño irremediable. Un año después me dejo solo y no supe que hacer, me quede sentado en el viejo sofá donde Lavi ahora trata de arreglar la lámpara que tiro hace un rato con los pies; me quede allí, mirando a la nada, llorando y pidiendo respuestas a lo que iba a hacer después.

—Ya déjalo por la paz, Lavi. Terminarás por estropearlo más. —digo al ver que no progresa.

—Casi lo tengo. —exclama, entonces la lámpara hace un corto circuito y empieza a sacar humo.

—Por favor, déjalo. —antes de que pueda provocar un incendio masivo le quito el aparato y lo dejo sobre el librero.

—Lo siento. —dice suspirando.

—No hay problema.

—Bueno, ¿Estás listo? —se levanta de un salto del sillón y se sacude los pantalones.

—¿En verdad tengo que ir?

—Eres un buen amigo y me acompañaras. —menciona con una sonrisa enorme.

—Claro, claro.

Reviso que Tim tenga comida suficiente y agua, luego tomo las llaves de la casa y acompaño a Lavi a la entrada.

Estaba solo y era un completo inútil en el mundo. No sabía qué hacer. Sin las señales de mi padre para avanzar, sin su apoyo o ánimos para continuar pintando, yo no sabía como moverme. De repente el mundo se me antojo muy grande e inalcanzable.

¿En verdad yo había logrado tomarlo en uno de mis puños y dominarlo a mi antojo?

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela veo un gran marco que da la bienvenida a los invitados para lo que parece un festival deportivo en grande, tiene decoraciones de papel y cositas brillantes que cuelgan a cada lado, es muy llamativo y atrayente.

La institución tiene altos edificios modernizados, las ventanas rebotan los rayos de sol y hacen que el cristal cambie de colores conforme caminas, viendo un color distinto a cada paso dado.

Los edificios que tenemos enfrente tan solo entrar tienen un gran anuncio que dice: _Ciencias aplicadas._

—Bien, según el mapa, el CDU debe estar allá. —Lavi señala hacia un área libre, hay un camino decorado con estandartes pequeños de papel.

—¿CDU? —pregunto.

—Centro Deportivo Universitario. —aclara.

—Creí que era preparatoria. —observo algo confundido.

—Y lo es, solo que esta preparatoria es parte de la Universidad Nacional.

—Oh.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, anda, que ya casi va a empezar y no quiero llegar tarde.

Cruzamos un largo estacionamiento hasta llegar a una zona deportiva bastante concurrida y animada, hay estandartes de colores con diferentes escudos, gente con camisetas conmemorativas que gritan alegres y apoyan a su equipo, algunos puestos de comida, bebida y golosinas. Es como una kermes, feria o ese tipo de cosas que hacen para festejar algo en grande.

Las fiestas a las que solía asistir no eran tan escandalosas ni coloridas, todo giraba en torno al gris, el negro, el blanco y rara vez al marrón. Incluso la gente es muy distinta, allá todos van de etiqueta, sosteniendo copas llenas de vino y bocadillos realmente pequeños y costosos. Aquí todo es ruido y gente llevando refresco y papas a todos lados. Me es algo extraño, no es que nunca lo haya visto, es solo que estoy más acostumbrado al primer escenario.

—Recuerdo mi época preparatoriana. —comenta mi compañero con alegría.

—¿Participaste en esto? —pregunto.

—Claro, fui capitán del equipo de baseball. —se señala así mismo y luego alza el puño. —Hice que ganáramos los dos años que estuve al mando, aún tengo las medallas colgadas en la pared. Intente también entrar al equipo cuando entre a la universidad pero luego fue difícil abarcar tanto y deserte al segundo año.

Cuando cruzamos el gentío entramos a uno de los gimnasios decorados, hay un poco menos de gente, algunos entran y salen por comida, otros comentan cosas, etc. Al igual que allá afuera, aquí también parece muy animado.

Por los altavoces piden que todos tomen asiento porque la competencia de esgrima esta por comenzar.

Subimos a las gradas de la segunda fila para estar cerca de los deportistas, a la izquierda un grupo de chicas con uniformes dorados se ponen de acuerdo para lanzar una porra para cuando su deportista salga.

—¿Son de diferentes escuelas? —pregunto al ver que hay otro grupo de chicas más arriba pero sus uniformes son verdes.

—Sí, algo así. Cada año se hace un festival deportivo y se sortea el lugar del evento, este año la sede es la preparatoria #3. La competencia entre las nueve escuelas. Esto hace una sana relación, según el estatuto principal.

—Vaya.

Debo admitir que me encuentro algo fascinado, al no tener una formación académica común, todo esto es una gran novedad.

Toda la gente empieza a moverse para tomar asiento y algunos otros aun comentan, apostando por el mejor. Veo el nombre de uno de los esgrimistas en más de una ocasión, debe ser el mejor o al menos el favorito.

Por los extremos del gimnasio salen los dos esgrimistas, totalmente vestidos de blanco y con caretas. Las chicas, tanto las de verde como las de dorado, lanzan una sonora porra aludiendo a su competidor, la gente en las gradas les hace coro.

Uno de los árbitros da una cuenta regresiva, hace que den algún tipo de saludo y con el sonido del silbato da por iniciada la competencia.

Ambos desenvainan las espadas de metal y empiezan a batear, el choque de las espadas es lo único que se oye en todo el gimnasio, en cuando deja de resonar la porra.

Es la primera vez que veo un encuentro deportivo, en realidad jamás me llamaron la atención, me parecían faltos de belleza o de creatividad, no me gustaban. Siempre me he dedicado a pintar cosas bonitas o que llamen la atención, cosas que realmente deban ser pintadas o dibujadas. El deporte es brusco y agresivo, a veces incluso sucio.

Tal vez jamás le di la importancia necesaria.

Uno de los competidores hace que el otro retroceda rápidamente y aunque quiera defenderse parece estar perdido entre el borde y la espada de su contrincante. Ni siquiera yo, que no sé nada de esto, pienso que tenga salida para librarse de eso.

Aunque milagrosamente lo hace, se deshace del acorralamiento y provoca que el chico que llevaba la delantera retroceda, por un momento pienso que este se siente molesto, sus hombros se tensan. No sé si soy el único que nota eso. Aun así da un paso adelante y vuelve a dar una estocada.

Siento como los dedos me pican y las palmas de las manos me sudan.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía estar perdido hace un movimiento rápido de ataque, pero el otro lo defiende bastante bien, como si fuera nada, después devuelve los ataques y hace que el primero retroceda. Otra vez.

Sus movimientos son… ágiles, como si no le costara nada hacerlos, rápidos y precisos.

Durante al menos unos pocos minutos juegan de esa manera, atacar, defender y devolver el golpe. Cuando el que siempre las ha llevado de ganar se cansa de jugar, hace un movimiento que desarma a su contrincante y luego da el último golpe al pecho, todo parece como si no le hubiera supuesto ningún trabajo.

Me pregunto si yo pudiera pintar algo así. ¿Cómo? ¿De qué manera? Las posturas, los movimientos de determinadas partes de su cuerpo… ¿Sería capaz de pasarlo a pintura? ¿Podría?

El silbato anuncia al ganador y la mayoría de los presentes saltan en virotes.

—Eso fue rápido. —comenta Lavi a mi lado.

—¿En serio? —pregunto.

—Suelen durar un poco más.

Vuelvo a mirar a los competidores, el árbitro alza la mano del ganador y una vez más todos aplauden emocionados. Las chicas a mi lado gritan una porra apenas entendible, entre grito y estrofa descubro que el ganador se llama Kanda.

Aunque no parece muy… animado cuando se quita la careta. Tiene el rostro sudado, no jadea a comparación de su compañero, el pelo lo tiene apelmazado a la cabeza. No mira a la gente, mira un punto infinito de alguna pared.

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

Lavi me lleva afuera para comprar algo de comer, luego vamos detrás del gimnasio y pedimos permiso para ver a uno de los competidores de esgrima, la chica allí dice que esperemos un rato, ya que están haciendo cambios de… no sé qué cosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, son los deportistas quienes salen, todos van en uniforme deportivo, portando cada uno su escudo representativo.

—Yuu. —grita Lavi, agitando las manos y el chico voltea.

Casi olvido que él si lo conoce.

"Yuu" es el último en salir, lleva la mochila deportiva colgando del hombro izquierdo y tiene cara de fastidio.

Al ver a Lavi, su gesto se agranda, como si estuviera viendo realmente una molesta mosca en la sopa. No me parece educado el gesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta al acercarse, porque no tiene de otra, algunos de los otros participantes ha deparado que lo acompañamos.

—Tu padre no pudo venir a verte y me pidió venir en su lugar. —explica mi amigo con una sonrisa.

—No era necesario que nadie viniera. —el chico parece decirlo de verdad, no con vergüenza de que su padre sea cariñoso, si no con… sentimiento real. Como si no gozara de la audiencia dándole virotes.

—Oh, vamos no seas tan aburrido, Yuu. —Lavi se atreve a lanzársele como un niño y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—No me llames así. —el chico se deshace de él de manera muy brusca, como si repeliera el contacto humano.

De inmediato me irrita.

—No creo que sea educado que contestes de esa manera.

Por alguna razón, una vez dichas las palabras tengo el presentimiento de que debí haberme quedado callado.

El chico me mira de arriba abajo, como si me examinara, luego hace que el fruncir de ceño se pronuncie más.

—¿Quién es el brote de haba? —le pregunta a Lavi señalándome.

Eso hace que me irrite más.

—¿Ha?

—Oh, es Allen, lamento no presentarlos. Allen, él es Yuu. —el chico lo mira de mala manera. —Kanda, Kanda Yuu. Yuu, este es Allen, Allen Walker, es pintor.

En situaciones como estas, como en las fiestas de gala o en la presentación de una galería de arte, cuando conoces a alguien nuevo, uno se estrecha las manos o se dice " _mucho gusto en conocerte_ " con una sonrisa como si de verdad fuera un gusto, no importa si en verdad mientes, con tal de parecer amable lo haces, al menos así funciona en las reuniones en las que me he presentado. Para esta ocasión, estas reglas de etiqueta están de más. Su cara lo dice todo.

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

 _Incluso mientras me seguía hundiendo veía una pequeña luz en lo más alto de cielo, una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Quizá eso era lo que aún me mantenía a flote._

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	5. Rain

_Incluso mientras intentaba respirar… los pulmones se me hacían trizas._

 _Quería salir de aquí, pero las garras frías de la muerte no me lo permitían._

→ **Rain.**

Los vidrios parecen que lloran, las gotas se resbalan lentamente hasta caer al borde de madera donde se estancan y se crea una miniatura de rio improvisado. Aunque hay reflejos del sol entrando por entre los huecos que hay entre los árboles, la lluvia abarca toda la naturaleza, por primera vez eclipsando a la gran estrella. Da una sensación de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo de angustia. Me hacen sentir que estoy enjaulado pero dentro de una jaula donde puedo admirar todo a mí alrededor.

Me recargo sobre la gran mesa y lleno mis dedos de pintura mezclada, son tantos colores en uno mismo que no tengo un nombre en mente para bautizarlo ahora. Veo mis manos manchadas y esas hacen contraste con la luz amarillenta apagada que crea el reflejo del sol entre las gotas de lluvia. Tomo de nueva cuenta el lápiz y comienzo a dibujar el vidrio con las gotas como si fueran lágrimas, combinando colores y trazando líneas, círculos y al final simplemente dejando que el lápiz fluya por el papel como una danza sobre hielo.

—Solo… un poco más. —susurro.

Al mirar de nuevo mi reflejo en el vidrio esta se distorsiona con las lágrimas improvisadas, rompiendo la silueta y creando otra deforme, un par de colores se cuelan sobre la nueva gota y es como si una nueva vida naciera en ese instante y muriera allí mismo con la llegada de otra gota.

Sonrió ante ellas.

A pesar de haber pasado repelando por al menos unos veinte minutos con Lavi sobre la mala experiencia en el festival deportivo, creo que en parte disfrute la salida, tuve un pequeño momento de inspiración y fui capaz de tomar el lápiz sin ponerme a temblar porque no sabía qué hacer con él, clavármelo en el corazón o lanzarlo por la ventana. Una parte de los dilemas que me han traído a Porta Celi.

Me siento relajado, un poco más de lo que realmente esperaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. También me siento casi como si estuviera de nuevo en esa burbuja que me llevo a convertirme en pintor, es como volver el tiempo atrás y vivir allí otro rato. Sé que la sensación no va a durar más allá de unas horas a lo mucho, pero planeo usarlas tanto como me sea posible. Necesito recuperarme.

Estoy cansado de esconderme debajo de las cobijas.

Lavi ha dejado una taza de té desde hace rato, pero no la he tocado, debe estar frio.

Una gota más cae, esta parece que rebota contra la superficie de madera y luego se estrella, creando otras pequeñas gotas que se quedan estancadas.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, soy capaz de reír sin necesidad de tener que repetírmelo varias veces para no arruinar el momento.

Aunque me siento parcialmente estable, creo que me sentiría mejor si fuera capaz de dibujar la escena que me trajo de vuelta a la vida, dibujar y plasmar en colores y papel aquello movimientos gráciles y predeterminados. El agite de la espada, la empuñadora, las estocadas… creo que si pudiera usar el lápiz para rememorarlas sería un gran alivio, pero soy incapaz de mantener cada detalle dentro de mi mente, es complicado tratar de recordar lo que más me llamo la atención, la movilidad y la forma de estos. Me siento incapaz de plasmarlo como quiero y si lo hago sin tener en claro todo eso, creo que me sentiría frustrado y como estoy ahora, prefiero guardarme el gusto un rato.

Si tan solo…

—Allen, he preparado sándwiches, creí que tal vez tendrías hambre. —comenta Lavi entrando a mi habitación.

Me giro para verlo entrar con una charola y los platos con los sándwiches.

—Ah, pero no has tomado el té. —dice al ver la taza llena.

—Lo siento, estaba tan concentrado que lo he olvidado. —me disculpo y él parece entenderlo porque solo asiente dejando la charola sobre la larga superficie.

—No importa, pero necesitas comer. —me tiende el plato con mi sándwich y él toma el suyo propio. — ¿Qué dibujas? —toma mi cuadernillo y lo observa con atención. —Vaya, hace mucho que no hacías uno de estos.

Le sonrió y veo mi propio dibujo.

Es algo simple, una mezcla revuelta de colores y trazos que simulan lo que tengo enfrente, un día lluvioso en un bosque, siendo observado desde una larga ventana inclinada, un dibujante que no tiene nada más que perder. Un reflejo roto por las lágrimas caídas del cielo.

—No es lo que esperaba dibujar al llegar a casa. —confieso.

—¿Ah?

—Quería dibujar a los esgrimistas. —agrego. —Aún tengo en mente el sonido del metal chocando entre sí.

—¿Y porque no?

—Porque también tengo en mente la desagradable persona debajo de la careta ganadora. —refunfuño y muerdo el sándwich antes de cruzarme de brazos.

El comentario parece hacerle gracia a mi compañero.

—¿Kanda? Así es él, no deberías dejar que eso arruine una idea.

—¿Qué así es él? Por Dios, es la persona más horrible que he conocido en mucho tiempo, sin modales, educación o algún derivarte de ello. Simplemente desagradable, no quiero que mi pintura pueda estar inspirada en alguien así.

Lavi pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan… así… es un chico de diecisiete años, es completamente normal que sea así, es el primero de su clase, buen atleta y bastante popular…—esto último lo arrastra como si dudara un poco. —Es un poco estúpido, sí, pero eso no le quita ciertas cualidades. Además, sin que te ofendas, tú solo has convivido con gente mucho mayor que tú, ancianos y mujeres que no hacen más que alzar una copa de vino con el dedo meñique mirando al lado contrario, hablan como si tuvieran algo pesado en la garganta.

Lavi imita lo que dice sobre la copa con su taza de café y luego hace un comentario tonto con la voz engrosada.

— _Oh, señor, discúlpeme, ¿sabrá usted donde está el sanitario de caballeros? Creo que tengo hemorroides del tamaño de un dólar_ —mueve la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera alejándose la cabellera. — _He perdido a mi caniche llamado Alfredo, costo alrededor de lo mismo que cuesta la casa de la familia más pobre de este barrio._

—Oh, por Dios, que pésima imitación. —comento entre risas. —¿Cómo puede alguien tener hemorroides del tamaño de un dólar? ¿Y que con el caniche? ¿Tienes algo contra ellos?

—No sé, los ricos siempre tienen dolencias del tamaño de un dólar.

—Mentira. —reclamo sin dejar de reír.

—Los caniches sin lindos, tienen un aire bobo pero son lindos. Me imagine a una mujer cargando un caniche cachorro llamado Alfredo.

Ahora es mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Qué tontería. —niego con la cabeza y vuelvo mi atención al sándwich.

—Aun así, no hablábamos de eso.

—Ya, ya, entendí tu punto. De todos modos, me pareció de mal gusto. Así tenga cinco o diecisiete años.

—Es… un poco difícil de tratar, eso sí y tiene mal carácter, a veces mal vocabulario y suele apodar a la gente. No es alguien con quien quisieras meterte, es algo agresivo, te dice las cosas de frente, es muy directo…

Vuelvo a ver a Lavi a un lado, achico los ojos, como diciendo: " _¿Qué? ¿Intentas que me agrade puntuando todos sus defectos?"_

—Pero también es alguien en quien podrías confiar, aunque es muy joven puede proveerte de varias enseñanzas de vida, un poco extrañas, debo decir.

—Lo siento, definitivamente no es alguien a quien desee conocer.

—Ya, está bien, no intentaré convencerte. Solo no tengas una imagen tan negativa de él, es un gran amigo si lo tomas de esa manera, puede que no tenga un carácter que derroche amor pero es una buena persona.

—Excelente forma de tomar las cosas. —complemento.

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

Lavi se pasa los días restantes conmigo, me ayuda a llevar todos los desperdicios al pueblo para desecharlos, compramos algunos otros muebles pequeños que hacen falta, una mesa de centro, un par de burós para mi habitación, etc.

Pintamos las paredes una vez que dejamos todo limpio y durante el sábado y parte del domingo acomodamos todo, ubicamos los muebles nuevos, instalamos las tuberías para el agua y drenaje, que debido al tiempo y desgaste estaban en muy mal estado, también el nuevo refrigerados y la estufa, sustituimos algunas lámparas y también un par de vidrios de las ventanas que parecían muy frágiles.

Al final del domingo, lo único que falta para que la casa parezca un hogar y no un lugar embrujado, es acomodar mis propias pertenencias, cuadros, libros, tazas personalizadas, entre otras cosas más mías. Es mi propio toque, uno que hace que no me sienta tan perdido a la hora de querer ubicarme de nuevo dentro de este mundo.

Incluso en el espejo del baño, en la abertura especial, tengo un montón de frascos con pastillas, algunas están caducadas, son las que uso para recordarme que nada es lo mismo de siempre, otras, que aún tengo que tomar según mi psiquiatra, solo me recuerdan que ni siquiera yo soy el mismo que por mucho que intente volver atrás, no puedo hacer nada más que seguir caminando, por mucho que tropiece y caiga de bruces. Aún tengo que seguir adelante.

También me recuerdan cuando débil me he vuelto.

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

Por primera vez en tres semanas, dejo que Timcanpy salga de su jaula, al menos en el perímetro de mi habitación, cierro la puerta y la ventana para evitar que se escabulla y se pierda por toda la casa, aun no estoy seguro de que estemos completamente despejados de plagas.

Mi mascota corre como si no tuviera otro día por toda la habitación, de repente salta y se deja caer sobre el piso, vuelve a correr y se esconde, como si jugara consigo mismo, a veces chilla para llamar mi atención, como si dijera " _Ve como salto y me dejo caer."_

A veces le aplaudo sus maniobras, otras simplemente digo: —Excelente Tim.

Al final de al menos una hora, la rata salta por mi cama y luego se acurruca allí, bosteza y cierra los ojos, cansado y suficientemente satisfecho por gastar su energía.

Una chica me la regalo hace seis meses diciendo que necesitaba quien se encargara de ella ya que en el laboratorio donde trabajaba sacrificaban a los animalejos de formas un tanto brutales, ella, al encariñarse con su primer rata de laboratorio no tuvo el corazón para simplemente entregarla y dejarla morir, así que busco alguien con la capacidad de cuidar de ella y amarla como ella lo hubiera hecho. A veces iba a visitarme para ver cómo es que nos iba a ambos.

Es listo, sabe hacer ciertos trucos bastante divertidos y a veces, como si leyera mi estado de ánimo, trata de alegrarme con ellos, saltando y dejándose caer, jugando con una pelota como si se tratara de baloncesto y a veces compartiendo sus pequeñas croquetas en forma de estrella conmigo, me las deja en las manos y me mira, esperando a que le responda o le sonría. A veces pienso que tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para intentar consolarme.

Me dejo caer en la cama y termino por rascarle entre las orejas, eso parece gustarle y se rueda para que tenga un amplio territorio para seguir acariciándole y amándole otro poco más.

—Perdón por haberte dejado encerrado, pero teníamos que remodelar todo. —me disculpo y con su hocico me dice que no hay problema siempre y cuando continúe con las caricias.

Al final, me quedo dormido.

Sueño con el mar.

Sueño con la carretera que tiene un largo camino que se desplaya más allá de mi visión, un camino que no se termina, lleno de curvas y lleno de piedras.

Por un instante vuelvo a tener quince años, vuelvo a sentirme un niño perdido que necesita ayuda, busca el calor paterno que ha perdido entre tanta gente y tanto dolor. Un niño que solo quiere volver a casa.

Por un instante mi vida se vuelve a ir al vacío.

Me hundo, me ahogo, grito y nadie me escucha.

Es un ciclo que estoy destinado a seguir viviendo, una danza ininterrumpida que debo seguir. Algo que me atormenta.

Grito…

Quiero salir de aquí…

Cuando despierto gritando veo por la ventana que es de noche, Tim me mira sobre la mesa con sus pequeños ojos rojos, como si pensara en que tan bueno es acercarse a mi o que tan malo.

—Una pesadilla. —digo, pero no sé si es para tranquilizarme a mi o a la rata.

El reloj marca las dos de la madrugada, pero sé que no voy a volver a pegar ojo, así que me levanto e intento dibujar otra vez, pero las manos me tiemblan, el lápiz se vuelve un enemigo, un objeto desconocido.

Una vez más caigo en un vacío que no tiene fin.

Y tengo miedo…

Tengo miedo de seguir cayendo.

 _ **«Rebirth»**_

 _Tengo miedo de no salir nunca, tengo miedo de que nadie me tienda una mano para sacarme de aquí._

 _Por favor, yo aún quiero ser salvado._

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
